It is known that there is an art for remote controlling an apparatus such as an automatic vending machine through a network. JP 2011-229184A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a communicating system that provides a communication path to a network service using apparatus, by preparing a connecting apparatus in which a communication setting (a communication configuration) is performed in advance each network service using apparatus. However, in the communicating system in the patent literature 1, each network service using apparatus requires the connecting apparatus.
In order to reduce a cost required for the connecting apparatus, it is considered a method in which the network service using apparatus connects with the network through a communicating terminal held by a user of the network service using apparatus. A NEC Casio Mobile Communications, “Medias WP using guide WiFi/mobile network” (non-patent literature 1) discloses a network system in which a user of a communicating terminal (master device) performs a communication setting of the communicating terminal (master device) and consequently provides a communication path through the communicating terminal (master device), to the network service using apparatus (slave device). However, in the network system in the non-patent literature 1, the user of the communicating terminal needs to manually perform the communication setting to provide the communication path to the network service using apparatus.